The present invention relates to a ring for mounting a rotary member such as a drum, an idle pulley, a cylindrical gear, or a type drum used in a facsimile equipment, a copying machine, a printer, a printing machine, a pen recorder, an X-Y plotter, or a computer, to a shaft.
An object of the present invention is to provide a ring which can rapidly and reliably mount a rotary member to a shaft and which can perform a precise centering operation of the rotary member on the shaft.
Other objects and further scope of applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description given hereinafter; it should be understood, however, that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating preferred embodiments of the invention, are given by way of illustration only, since various changes and modifications within the spirit and scope of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this detailed description.